


three

by paulmcgann



Series: Five [3]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 16:03:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4570725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paulmcgann/pseuds/paulmcgann





	three

Their third comes seconds after the bagel kiss. They’re staring at each other, hearts in their throats, eyes locked, brown on blue. For some reason, Wilson starts thinking about his fourth-grade teacher, how her eyes were an identical shade of blue to House's. How everyone who had her would have died for a kiss from her. How every ten-year-old boy with every innuendo they knew and didn't understand would make an attempt at flirtation they only really cared about because their friends did, how when she cut her hair to a bob all the girls came back the next week with the aftermath of nail scissors and no mirror on their hair, and how he just didn't get it. At all. The itch of a bagel crumb at the corner of Wilson's mouth jolts him to his senses. He swipes his tongue over the spot to get at it, acutely aware of the taste of House on his lips. His fourth-grade teacher - what on earth was that woman's name? - slips away from him as he drags it back into his mouth. He looks once more at that unmistakeable shade of blue and realises with a rush that it's not her blue any more - it's House's, only House's. The second the crumb is on his tongue is the second he knows he's never going to tire of those eyes, and the second House watches him swallow it is the second he knows he’s in love.


End file.
